A Reluctant Friendship
"A Reluctant Friendship" is a December 27, 2015 thread in Season 3. It takes place between "Blunt Talks with Mera" and "Blunt Approaches the Warden." Summary Full Text 'Blunt Donz: '''Blunt stepped out of the throne room area, walking out with Mera. When an oportunity came, he slipped away from her, letting her get her sunlight. He trotted across the camp grounds, heading to the place where the Warden had been last seen dragging Stonegit, unaware that clover-the-tiny was nearby. '''Clover Rose: 'Clover was wandering around, not quite sure what she wanted to do. She saw Blunt nearby, and decided to see what exactly he was up to. She didn’t trust him around the camp, and as such, figured that it would be good to keep an eye on him. “Hello Blunt,” she said coolly, crossing her arms. 'Blunt Donz: '"Hello…beautiful," Blunt said distractedly, walking up to a side door and cracking it open. "What brings you here?" 'Clover Rose: '''Clover ignored his question, instead deciding to take a jab at him. “You don’t seem to be putting much effort into your flirting. Are you sick, perhaps?” '''Blunt Donz: '"Uh huh…" Blunt said, squinting as he pushed the door the rest of the way open. He blinked. "Hm what? Oh, no, it’s not that. I just have something really important I’m working on…interested?" 'Clover Rose: '''Clover peered around Blunt, looking inside the door as well. “What are you up to?” '''Blunt Donz: '''Blunt inhaled deeply, stepping inside. “I am not done with what I came here to do. Stonegit has been reduced to a celery stalk and I can’t complete my task until he is able to think again. So I’m going to make things right. And maybe, if I do well though, Queen Mera will let me stay.” '''Clover Rose: '''Clover followed after Blunt, eyebrows creased with worry. She hadn’t heard much of Stonegit recently, and to be honest, she hadn’t been thinking of him very much. “I can’t argue with that … He was my friend, and I wanted to help him. But I don’t know if he can be changed anymore . . If you can help him, I will personally vouch for you to Queen Mera.” '''Blunt Donz: '''Blunt turned to face her. “He was screwed over. I don’t know how, but it’s all to strange. Crazy in a week, coughing up water on dry land, Hel showing up over him, a human. No…” he shook his head slightly. “Just as always life threw him a screw ball. Whatever happened, it wasn’t his fault…at least I don’t think so. And I will help him, so help me Odin.” '''Clover Rose: '"I will help you however I can. You can have full access to the library, whenever you want. I don’t know what else I can offer. I just . . " Clover felt her voice waver, and felt tears pricking at her eyes. "I miss my best friend." Her voice had lowered to a whisper by the time she finished speaking, and she looked away from Blunt. 'Blunt Donz: '''Blunt considered her words. “I’m going to talk with the Warden. Whatever happened…I feel like its very personal. If you could be ready to do the same, we can win with numbers.” '''Clover Rose: '"I don’t know if speaking to Warden would do much good . . but we should try. When are you going to speak to her?" 'Blunt Donz: '"Right…now," Blunt said determinedly. "If you want to help, then start telling people everything I told you. As many as you can, anyone who will believe you and willing to give Stonegit a shot. And if the Warden won’t listen to one man, maybe she’ll listen to a hundred." 'Clover Rose: '"I don’t know how many among us want to give him a shot. But I’ll do my best. Do you want to go through the library and see if we can find anything that could help us?" Clover was hoping Blunt would say yes, she needed something to distract her from all the concerns that were popping up in her mind. 'Blunt Donz: '"Not this time, never was much of a reader," Blunt replied. "And my schedule is packed…I got a heavy date with a demon." 'Clover Rose: 'Clover shook her head at Blunt, raising her eyebrows. “You can’t be serious.” Category:Season 3 Category:Events